1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of plotters and, in particular, to a media cutter mechanism for a plotter which is able to cut within the plotter different widths of media from a continuous moving sheet of media.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain the greatest versatility from plotters, plotters have been designed to accept a standard width of media, such as thirty-six inches, and then to produce a trace on the media corresponding to differing standardized lengths and widths of media, such as 8.5".times.11", 17".times.22", etc. While it is fairly easy to crosscut the media for any desired length, considerable difficulties have been encountered in developing methods and equipment which will accurately, quickly and inexpensively cut varying widths of media. For example, one such method involves the use of a flat platen external of the plotter with multiple parallel slots in it. The media coming out of the plotter is pulled across the platen and a desired combination of individual cutter blades, each with its own motor, is lowered, by deactivating a corresponding combination of individual solenoids, into the slots in the platen to produce the desired width of media. When the cutting operation is completed, the individual solenoids are activated to retract the motors and cutter blades. In addition to the apparatus being extremely heavy and expensive, the sideways wander of the media over the flat platen rendered it impractical to cut media greater than 88" in length. Furthermore, since the media is pulled and cut external of the plotter, any cross cutting also had to be done external of the plotter.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved media cutter mechanism for a plotter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved media cutter mechanism for a plotter which can cut selected media widths within the plotter itself.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved media cutter mechanism for a plotter which can accurately cut continuous lengths of media into desired widths.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved media cutter mechanism for a plotter which enables the media to be crosscut within the plotter itself.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved media cutter mechanism for a plotter which is compact, accurate and low cost.